calibranfandomcom-20200214-history
Elatha Brenin
The Marked system, by which the Dragon King is chosen, selects only based on merit and potential suitability to the throne. As a result, there have often been candidates from many situations and backgrounds and from around the kingdom.' ' Born with the mark, Elatha has been raised from her youngest days to be a candidate for the throne. That means she has been trained not only as a warrior and slayer of dragons, but as a politician and competent ruler. She faces a rough road ahead of her, however, and not only because dragons are formidable beasts not inclined to allow themselves to be killed. If she succeeds in ascending the throne, she would be the first woman and first half-breed to do so.' ' Appearance Though, like all marked candidates, she is charismatic and has the ability to command the loyalty of those around her, she has never spent much time focusing on her appearance. Her hair is cut short, and she is more likely to be seen wearing trousers and armor than elaborate dresses or gowns. Her hands are calloused and tough from handling weapons. ' ' Elatha is about average height, with short black hair and green eyes. She is muscular and strong, the muscle being bulkier, a trait she gets from her human father. Her emerald eyes and pointed ears are the legacy of her wood elf mother.' ' Her training has been occasionally rough, to prepare her for the fights she will face in her pursuit of the throne. Her nose has been broken at least twice, though set well both times and it would take a sharp eye to notice. There is a white scar above her right eye, the legacy of a mishap in the fighting pit.' ' History The hand of fate may have had something to do with the meeting of Elatha’s parents, or perhaps the gods took a hand, or it might just be the work of random luck. In any case, Elatha’s wood elf mother gave birth to a little half-human girl. Not wanting to bear the burden of raising the girl in world that did not treat half-breeds well, she gave her child to the wizard Brynilyn, who was drawn by the red mark on Elatha’s hand.' ' The mark of a candidate for the Dragon Throne is rare, and the children who bear it are usually highly valued. A girl child, however, would most likely not receive the same lavish treatment, and a half-breed even less so. Bryn, however, saw in her a chance to upset the comfortable balance, and make the kingdom stronger thereby. From her very birth, therefore, the mark has ruled Elatha’s future.' ' Bryn took Elatha to the Island of Yls, where half-breeds had settled and built cities. Yls is a refuge for half-breeds, and Bryn hoped Elatha would be able to experience something resembling a normal childhood there. Along the road he collected teachers and friends for her, people he had known or crossed paths with. Among them were the dwarf priestess Moire Stoneshine, as well as the wood elven bard Abelwen Lackvoice, and the dark elf warrior Amithi. Later, Black Toby, a young shadow mage, would join them to become Elatha’s friend. She worked the farm and learned to fight in the day. At night, she studied the kingdom, its history and languages, as well as learned much of its politics. Elatha also learned to fight with sword, shield, bow, and a variety of other weapons. Though she followed Amithi in showing aptitude with the spear, it was decided that swordsmanship was more suited to royalty. She studied some magic, but showed little talent for it. Bryn decided she would do better as a warrior.' ' Elatha is finally coming of age, and Bryn has started to consider how to introduce her to the kingdom, and start her on her path to the Dragon Throne.' ' Skills and Abilities To most, Elatha would appear to be a warrior first, and she is skilled with a sword, as well as being competent with many other weapons. While she has yet to face an adversary in real combat, she is better prepared than most for such a thing. She has many of the rough and ready ways of a soldier.' ' What may be less obvious is the training she has received in diplomacy, history, music, and literature. All of these have been a part of her lessons and preparation. However, it may be she is less ready to face the subtler challenges of the court than she is a foe with sword in hand.' ' While she is undoubtedly female, she has not had a lot of experience with stereotypically feminine influences. It is natural to fear dragons, but it is a fear that is far off and legendary, hard to feel keenly. Elatha’s apprehension over make-up, flirting, and such-like is much more real and immediate. Recent Events Coming soon.